Mending A Broken Heart
Story *Ryan wakes up, remembers the previous day, and slumps out of bed. He dejectedly puts fresh clothes on, and walks to meet his friends for breakfast. After getting his food, Ryan notices Lizzy sitting by herself, away from the others. He thinks about going over, but sighs and joins the guys* Ryan: “Ugh. Guys, I don’t know. I mean, I want to make it up to her, but I don’t know how.” Dillon: “I’m not sure how to be honest. Giving her space is the best thing at the moment. Plus you need to clean the Magister toilets this morning and you have to be back in time for Magister Trill at 12.” Ryan: “YOU’RE NOT HELPING DILLON!” *Ryan sits there and fumes, eating. In a sudden fit of frustration, Ryan sweeps his tray to the floor and walks off. When he shows up for training, the other guys fix him with a ‘what the heck was that earlier’ look. Ryan just sits in a corner of the room, steaming in self-loathing. He looks up when he hears footsteps, and sees Magister Trill* Magister Trill: “Magister Marron told me what you done. You’re lucky YOU weren’t kicked out.” Ryan: “No offense meant Magister, really, but J-Magister Marron and I already talked about it.” Magister Trill: “Magister Marron told me everything. You’re lucky I wasn’t there!” Ryan (Thinking): ‘That’s the understatement of the century.’ (out loud) “I guess I’m angry with myself about what I did now.” *Ryan stands up* Ryan: “But that doesn’t mean I’m backing down. Not by a longshot. Hit me with your best shot Magister Trill, for one day I might get a chance to shoot back.” *Ryan rejoins the team* Magister Trill: “Ryan, you will be putting everyone’s guns together which are laid out on the table. Then you will all shoot the moving targets. Humans don’t hit, Aliens you do.” Ryan: “I’m having a hard time not feeling offended.” *Ryan goes over and starts tinkering with the guns* Ryan: “While I did pay attention when we did this, I forget things easily. So you might want to go get some food, as this may take a while.” *After a minute or so, Ryan finally manages to put a gun together* Ryan: “Hokay, now to do that three more times, and we’re golden.” *After Ryan fumbles with the parts for a few minutes, all the guns are put together, nothing out of place* Ryan: “YES! I DID IT!” Magister Trill: “Why are the plasma bolt cartridges still on the table?” *Ryan quickly disassembles everything and puts the cartridges in during reassembling. This now only takes him two minutes* Magister Trill: “Good. Now grab your guns and shoot the targets.” *The targets appear, some are moving and some are hiding. Ryan looks sadly at Lizzy, and accidentally sets his gun off. Luckily, it hit a target he was meant to hit, as opposed to one he wasn’t* Ryan: “My mistake. Won’t happen again.” *They shoot targets for a while, then Magister Trill called them to a halt. They lowered their guns* Magister Trill: “Lizzy, you’re aim was off. You okay?” Lizzy: “Yes Magister. Bit shaken up sir about yesterday sir” Magister Trill: “Ryan, your accuracy has improved. Now all the targets will be moving.” *Now reminded about yesterday, and filled with fresh guilt, Ryan’s shots fly all over the place. But miraculously, he hits every single appropriate target* Ryan: “Thank god. Magister, can I be excused to go to the bathroom?” Magister Trill: “Yes. Remember you have to clean them later tonight.” *Ryan runs out, stopping at the end of the corridor. He leans against the wall, sliding down and crying* Ryan (Sobbing): “WHY DO I ALWAYS SCREW UP!?” *Ryan holds his head in his hands, tears dripping onto the floor. April is walking down the corridor and sees him and stops.* April: “Are you okay Ryan?” *Ryan looks up* Ryan: “No. I assume you heard about what I did to the Ultimatrix?” April: “Jon mentioned it at home. I can understand a bit why he was like that but I know this is also about Lizzy.” Ryan: “April, I screwed up. How can I make it up to her?” April: “You think she is annoyed at you about the Ultimatrix?” Ryan: “She thinks I didn’t take the situation seriously. I understand why, but It’s a big misunderstanding.” April: “I’m on my way over to see Magister Trill to give him some documentation on his latest mission. I can talk to Lizzy if you want?” Ryan: “Sure.” *After April leaves, Ryan sits there. Then he remembers he was supposed to be in the bathroom. He runs off. Later, after training, he’s in his dorm room, when he hears a knock* Ryan: “Come in.” *The door opens, and it’s Lizzy* Ryan: “Hey.” Lizzy: “April talked to me about you.” Ryan: “Yeah? What’d she say?” Lizzy: “That you are regretting what you did with the Ultimatrix. And I understand. But.” Ryan: “I know. I’ll try to take things more seriously. Glad to have you back.” *Ryan goes over and hugs Lizzy. Lizzy moves back a bit* Lizzy: “I didn’t say we were 100% fine either Ryan.” *Ryan breaks off* Ryan: “Right. Sorry, I like hugging a little too much I think.” *He smiles sheepishly* Ryan: “I’ll let you go now.” Lizzy: “Magister Trill also wants you to start cleaning the Magister toilets. I’m not saying no to having you back, but at least give me till the end of the day to think it over.” Ryan: “Alright.” *Ryan leaves to clean. Later, during the evening, he’s finished, and starts walking back to his dorm room. Remembering what Lizzy had said, he finds her dorm room, and knocks. Lizzy opens the door and lets Ryan in.* Lizzy: “Hey.” Ryan: “Hi. So...We’re good? I mean, I know I screwed up so I understand if you’re still mad at me-.” *Ryan breaks off. Lizzy is kissing him passionately on the lips. When she breaks the kiss, Ryan’s jaw drops* Ryan: “Judging by that, I’d say we’re good.” Lizzy: “But the next time you hurt me, we are not a couple. Plus you need a shower.” Ryan: “Fine. I blame the bathroom though.” *Ryan strips his shirt off* Lizzy: “You want to use my shower I see. Go on.” *Ryan’s now in his underwear. He leaves his glasses on a table, and goes in the shower. A little while later, there’s a thud from inside the bathroom* Ryan: “Ow!” Lizzy: “You okay?” Ryan: “Slipped on the floor.” *There’s a pause* Ryan: “And I think I hit my head. It’s throbbing. Well, that’s me for ya. You can always expect a screw-up.” *He laughs* Lizzy (joking): “Don’t leave blood on the floor.” Ryan: “I just realized I don’t have clothes. Could you please go to my dorm room and get some for me?” Lizzy: “I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t you dare leave this room!” *Later, Lizzy returns and Ryan puts his clothes on* Ryan: “Thanks.” Lizzy: “No problem. I’m just wondering when Jon will forgive you.” Ryan: “Probably never. I did almost kill people, and that’s against the Plumber code.” Lizzy: “You were doing the training, even if it was over the top.” *Lizzy giggles. Ryan laughs as well* Ryan: “I forgot to get the charm back from you. We good enough to warrant me wearing it again?” *Lizzy hands back the charm to Ryan* Ryan: “Cool.” *He slips it on* Ryan: “You know, I may want an Omnitrix, but this charm is better in one respect.” Lizzy: “Which respect is that?” Ryan: “Who it came from.” *Ryan kisses Lizzy on the cheek* Ryan: “See you later.” *Ryan walks out of the room* Lizzy: “See ya.” THE END Characters Ryan McCrimmon Dillon Smasher Magister Trill April Marron Lizzy Volcanic Chill Category:Plumber Heroes Category:Episodes